<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Through by Measured_Words</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449233">Falling Through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words'>Measured_Words</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>As the World Falls Down - David Bowie (Music Video)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Magic, Magical Established Relationship, Narrator of Unspecified Gender, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, first person POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting is hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jukebox 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling Through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/gifts">Teaotter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Podfic available <a href="http://rocksfall.org/podfics/falling%20through%20final%20audio.mp3">here!</a></p><p>Click to play, right click to download :)</p><p>I tried to get it to 500 words for an official length piece but it didn't wanna fit in those extra 30 words without being awkward.  I hope you like it - I am not an experienced podficcer but I had fun :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mel can feel a change coming, but she doesn’t know what that means.  Just that there is a feeling she can't quite recall despite its familiarity that's telling her to brace for change.  At the same time, she feels herself leaning forward into the future with anticipation.  That she can't explain either.  Something like a memory has haunted her for days now, and she would do anything to draw it out.</p><p>She leans into the mirror.  Eyes are supposed to be portals, aren’t they?  She wishes she could see whatever is dancing behind her dark pupils.  There's something, or maybe someone, watching back.  It's unsettling and exhilarating.  There is something in the air.  She breathes deeply, trying to catch its taste.</p><p>She's never had a lot of friends.  She isn't bad with people, but she's never really felt connected to them.  She's friendly, easy going, but it's mostly that she just doesn't feel invested.  Now she finds herself staring after every passing stranger, unsure what she is looking for, but knowing it's worth finding.</p><p>Waiting feels too passive.  Whatever is coming, she wants it now.  She sits on her balcony and whispers into the wind to hurry along whatever, whoever is coming. It blows her hair back from her face, but she isn't sure she can trust its promises.  Still, something in her blood tells her it will be soon.</p><p>Everything else is frustrating.  The things that repeat are not the right things.  She feels like she is choking as she sits at work, taking direction, taking notes, taking copies, taking nothing that she wants and nothing for herself.  The scream is building inside her.  She stays late, and lets the copy machine run and run through blank pages, waiting for something to change and not knowing what she can do to change it.</p><p>I know that it is only a matter of time.  Mel will find her way to me, as she has many times before.   Mel is nothing but a masquerade. My love builds these worlds around her and then she leaves them, always, for me.  They cannot sustain her.</p><p>I can feel her coming through, the edges of her latest playground fraying and tearing.  I push a thought out towards her, but the walls are still not thin enough.  She stares in the mirror, at the blank paper.  I cannot go to her until she calls, but we both know it will be soon.</p><p>I know that I can't sustain her either. Even our love will grow stale in a moment, and she will spin some new thing to life, garb herself in it, and wear it out in time.  And I'll be waiting – just a shade itching under her skin, ready to catch her as she falls from dream to dream, just long enough for an embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>